


Son of the Black Bulls Captain (Black Clover Fanfic)

by celestialwolfslayer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialwolfslayer/pseuds/celestialwolfslayer
Summary: Asta may have put up a brave front for everyone at the church, but know one knew what was going through his mind. He started at 12, ran away at 13, and this is where his new life begins.Leopold x Asta, this fanfiction will have Yaoi in it.(If you have any questions but don't want to make them public feel free to pm me.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black Clover.

Asta felt lost, he always put a brave front for everyone, even himself. Nobody knew what was truly going on his head, he felt worthless he knew he had no magic, everyone else already had shown if they were. 

The church even checked to make sure, they do not know that I know. I started self Harming last year, when I was 12, now I'm 13. I'm planning on running from the church they deserved better, I can't even use magic, i try to make it up in strength, but that only goes so far. I was going to commit suicide, so I left everything else at the church. 

I left a note stating "I am sorry I left without telling anyone, I don't won t to worry you all, I'll be fine. I'm planning to go to a better place, this was no one fault only my own for being weak, and being born without magic. I'm sorry for being useless, it's all my fault. Least now you never have to deal with me again. I'll miss you most of all Yuno you are a little brother to me I love you, continue your dream even since I can't, a magicless boy wanting to be a wizard king how funny. I'll miss Sister Lily and father very much, of course I can't forget about my other siblings/orphans I love you all, and I will miss you." 

I ran for a week in a random direction, only stopping briefly to rest and then continue again, sometimes when I stopped I cut my wrist a little deeper than last to get prepared for the most painful and deepest cut I've made yet. 

I didn't want my family to find me sitting there, the life driven from my eyes, my blood soaked shirt from the cuts that ended it all. I have only cut my my thighs so far afraid someone would find out and take away my cure. At the time time I didn't care or notice how close I was to the capitol. I set near some tree and rolled my long sleeves up. I brought out my razor that I started and was going to end with. 

I was so distracted by starting the first cut, that I didn't see him walk behind me. I didn't cut deep enough to bleed to death, when I was going deeper he said " What do you think your doing kid". I jumped startled by the voice, I started to try to cover my cut with the sleeve of my shirt, but he still noticed, he probably seen the cut before he stated me.I quickly replied, stuttering, "Nothing, why". I was nervously playing with my sleeve, he was staring where i first started to cut. He asked me "Kid don't you have family or something that will be sad if you died?" . 

I replied in the most obvious tone "I'm an orphan, there all my family at the church, I'm doing this for them". He replied in a softer tone than earlier "Kid that just stupid, what makes your doing it for them, won't they be sad, worried, or something. Did you expect they be happy to find out your killing yourself for them.". 

I started to go get angry he did not understand that defective, useless, worthless, and more. I replied to him "They might be sad about it, but it's better than a worthless orphan that doesn't have no magic, I can't help as much as the other sometimes I even get in the way, they'll see it's best thing for all of us. They'll forget me quickly, Yuno will grow up and follow his dreams, I can't, you know why, because I don't have magic. The wizard king can't be the wizard king without magic and I got none.".

He looked at me in surprise, probably because I'm defective and have no magic. He looked straight the eye and said "Kid I seen grown man cower just of a scrape on there skin, they try to act powerful but they're not always are. Some are so weak, that you could easily knock them out without magic. Also just because you don't have magic doesn't make you defective or anything you might just be late bloomer." . 

After that I heard him say under his breath "Dam, I'm getting soft". I couldn't help it, but I let out a soft chuckle, he looked at me in surprise. I suddenly gasped, he looked at me worried, I'm pretty sure he would rather die than admit it. I than asked him "Hey, what's your name, I just realized I'm talking to a random stranger." .

I was blushing from embarrassment, it was his turn to laugh a booming laugh. He answered, "My name is Yami, captain of the Black Bulls, so are you going to tell your name kid." . I blushed again and said "My name is Asta." . 

He looked at me for a second a missed to himself "weird" I thought, he started to speak up, "How about this you stay with me at the Black Bulls hideout till I can prove to you that your not useless or defective, and another thing, tell anyone about this conservation or die." . I sweatdropped, he sounded so nice earlier, scary. 

I thought about it, I don't think he'll just let commit suicide somewhere near or even out of his sight, he may look mean, but I don't that something he would let happen. I'll still might be constantly watched at least I'll have a room. He can't see everywhere and anytime he has to sleep, but again I can see Yuno again. I might get stronger than him to if what Yami sir said was true, but than who still want a magicless rival and older brother.

But I decided to give him a chance, I replied "Yes, I'll go with you, but I'm doing it for the church, my family." . He nodded and started walking, signaling for me to follow. It took about 30 minutes till we reached the Black Bulls hideout. I stared in awe how big it looked. He turned toward and said "Welcome to you new home slash training area." .


	2. New Home

Chapter 2

First, Captain Yami showed me my bed chambers for as long as I stayed at the hideout. It was already late, so I fell asleep, nervous for meeting the rest of the Black Bulls. As I was getting dressed for today, I couldn't help, but think how it was going to turn out. I was startled out my thoughts when a knock came from the door. I quickly yelled, "Coming" tripping on my on two feet trying to get to the door. When I opened the door I saw Captain Yami standing outside, he looked annoyed, tired, and grumpy. I guess he's not a morning person, he said annoyed, " Come on kid I don't got all day".

I quickly stepped out of my room and shut my door and started following him down the hall. When we got finally got there I was about to burst from being, so anxious. There was a guy trying to flirt with a girl wearing nothing but a bathing suit, at least I hope so. There a really huge woman with smoke coming out of her mouth. There was a man with black and grey hair saying, "Go away kid, I'm not fighting you" .

He had said it to a younger hyper boy who was asking him to fight and tempting him to fight. A strange man in the corner mumbling something I couldn't hear, he looked creepy. Another girl was surrounded by sheep carrying platters of food to her, there was a guy sitting next to her, talking about some girl while having a nosebleed. Captain Yami got mad after no one paid attention to his listen up. He brought his fist against the wall, and blew it to bits. I looked at in awe till I started getting depressed again since I'll never be able to have magic that's capable of something like that. Then Captain Yami spoke in a angry tone "Now will you shut up". That they did, well at least the ones making noise.

Captain Yami started speaking again saying "Now that I got your attention I would like you to meet my son Asta Sukehiro". I fell to the floor from the shock, I never agreed to this. I saw the others were in no better shape than I. 

I quickly got back up, I couldn't help, but notice his shit eating grin. I quickly spoke and said, "I never agreed to this". He looked at and said, "To bad, that's the only way you can stay, so I can keep an eye you. Plus, your not old enough to be in a squad yet.'' I looked at him in surprise, why is he going so far to help a worthless, magicless boy out. 

I was about to speak again, when another member interrupted me and said "What, Captain Yami, why did you never tell us sir." Captain Yami looked annoyed and said, " Do I have to tell you everything I do Magna". The magna guy quickly responded "no sir". Captain Yami started speaking again ignoring, him saying, " Besides, I adopted him as my son, he's not my actual blood son. ". After he said that they bombarded me with questions like "Where are you from", "why did Captain Yami adopt you", another was "can we fight".

I started getting nervous wanting to run, I guess Captain Yami or should I say father notice I was getting nervous and wanting to escape all the question from them. He started yelling "Leave him alone, he just woke up. He's still exhausted from the night he had". I was actually still tired from last night I thought I didn't let it show, maybe it was just an excuse. At least they finally stopped crowding me and I can actually breath.

It was getting a little to much for me I just wanted be alone away from there prying eyes, finally release some tension with my razor. Captain Yami then said, "Asta is returning to his room if any one of you tries to bother me or Asta while I'm taking a dump, you will die." I watched as they cowered, I'm afraid to say it but I was one of them to. Captain Yami than took me to my room and we both entered. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my questions, I started asking , " When we're you going to tell me when you adopted me". 

He stopped me there saying, "I waited till today I thought it was a good surprise, I'm also only letting you ask one question a time." I guessed he noticed my look. I started again " What do I call you". He looked a little surprised, but answered "You can call me me father, dad, captain, Captain Yami, or sir, no nicknames." I felt surprised by what I could call him, I guess I'll call him father than. He started speaking again, " Anymore questions, I really have to take a dump, also you better be ready for tonight, I let you off the hook this morning, but not tonight. " I sighed and said "no". He left , than I looked around at my room not really getting a good look from last night after I passed out on the bed.

It was nice size room, but I had alot of cleaning ahead of me and unpacking. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as I thought it would be than I started unpacking, I got to the place where I had put my razor last night. I started freaking out looking around hopelessly in my bag, I finally noticed the note near where my razor would be. It said, "You won't be getting this back, we can't have a relapse, especially since I started to grow find of you, Love father". I stared how the fuck did he know I was planning to call him father, also that sneaky bastard.

I needed it, it was my addiction, it kept me sane, down to earth. My razor helped when I was angry or afraid taking it out on myself. I couldn't stand being away from my razor, I didn't always cut, every single day, I didn't cut to deep, so why did he take my razor. I decided to take a nap before tonight, when I would learn everybody name and personality.

I awoke to knocking on my door, I quickly looked outside to notice it was sunset. I didn't even mean sleep that long I guess I was more tired than I thought I was. I got up and opened the door luckily it was capta, eh I mean father standing there with a cigar in his mouth looking annoyed. As soon as I saw him I asked, "Why, did you take it, I'm not going to try and kill myself again just give it back." He gave me an unimpressed face and said, "didn't you read my note, I don't give a rat's ass if your not going to kill yourself or not, your not getting that razor back".

I sighed angrily, than he begin speaking, "Come on, I don't got all day". I shut my door and caught up to him, he had already left without me, no fair. I stated in awe at the sight of the food hall, everybody was already sitting down "chatting". The one girls sheep was making the food for everyone. 

Through the girl barely wearing anything looked like she was about to pass out. Most of them perked up when they saw me, next thing I knew they were all surrounding me saying stuff about them. Father got mad and slammed his fist against the wall, breaking it and said, "Shut up! Now you idiots speak one at a time your up first Magna." . As soon as he said that the Magna guy spoke up and said, "My name is Magna Swing, I'm am 16 years old." Before he could say more father shouted, " Your up Luck".

The guy who was asking magna to fight him came up and said, "I'm Luck Voltia, I'm also 18, do you wanna fight.". Before I could answer father said, "Charmy" . The girl who was surrounded by the sheep came up and said, "Hi I'm Charmy, would you like a cupcake." . I took the cupcake from her awaiting hands a nodded my head in thanks. I took a bite and moan in ecstasy from the delicious taste. While I was eating father must of asked some else to come introduce themselves because the guy who was talking about his angel and had a nosebleed, came up and said, "I'm Gauche, look at my beautiful angel". 

He shoved a picture of a younger girl that looked similar to him. Father than pushed him off and said, "Grey". The gigantic woman came up to and shape shifted into another me. I jumped in surprise, Grey laughed at me and said, "I'm Grey, hope we can be friends." He shifted back and say down.

Next father called a guy name Gordan, He came up and mumbled quietly saying, " I'm Gordan, hope we can be the best of friends" he creeped me out. Father shouted, "Finral" the guy who was flirting with the drunk girl came up and said, "I'm Finral, pleasure to meet you, do you know if any hot single girls who are looking for a man" I sweatdropped, he was weird to. 

I just shook my head as a no. Next father said, "Vanessa". She came up staggering from being drunk and said, " I'm Vanessa, you cutie can come to me if ever need help with a special problem". I stared at her confused as she staggered back to her seat. Yami sighed and thought to himself, "Great it seems I do need to give him the talk".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, school sucks.

Church pov 

Yuno looked around the cluster of children, Yuno had awoke with a bad feeling. As Yuno looked around the crowded room Yuno noticed Asta bed was empty. Yuno got out of bed and went to see if Asta was just bothering Sister Lily and bad feeling was just false. Yuno quietly checked Sister Lily room and noticed she was , still sleeping. He decided to check the lower floor. He looked and didn't find Asta, never noticing the note. As Yuno went up to Father's room he thought of how much, well he tried to falsely accused in something else, but he did miss Asta. Yuno opened the door to Father room and looked, but Asta wasn't there, he decided to wake up Father. Father gaze snapped open tired, from the lack of sleep. Yuno than started to speak with worry in his eyes not his voice, " Father, I can't find Asta anywhere he disappeared sometime tonight". Father must of thought he was joking because he said, " Did you check downstairs. Yuno knew as soon as he said that he checked everywhere, father got up quickly getting up. They went downstairs to the kitchen so Father could get his coat. As Father put on his coat Yuno looked at the table and saw a note. The uncertainty and worry was sitting in his gut as soon as he saw the note. Yuno pointed the note out to Father and Sister Lily. Father went to the note and picked up as soon as he read the first few sentences there was tears in his eyes. Father handed Sister Lily the note and said, "Read it aloud both of you need to hear this". After sister Lily had read the note I had tears in my eyes. That day I had made an oath to be the wizard king no matter how hard it difficult it would be, I would do it to honor my little brother. I'll find his body somehow and give him a proper burial, he was stronger than me alot more. No mom after his painful it will be to see his body i have to give him proper burial, he deserved that after all. I will miss him so much.


	4. Not an update just a poll

Leo x Asta is already decided, so is Klaus x Yuno and William x Yami. If you want a pairing leave a comment down.


	5. Sad Beginning

Timeskip 1 1/2 years

Asta pov

I was super pumped, dad is finally letting me go on a mission in secret. I was a little sad because it was just catching some regular wild board causing some trouble when people leave or come to the village. I'm supposed to give them the bodies for food to them as part of the mission, so I have to be careful how I kill them, so they can have them as food. I was excited about finally testing the knee sword dad got me for my birthday.

He had Vanessa sow the Black Bulls symbol on the handle. I fought the boars, they weren't that tough, but there were still annoying in numbers, they was 9 board i had to kill. They all kept coming at me. The villagers wanted me to stay for the small feast they were making with the boars as another thank you gift. I decided to stay because they were being persuasive with food. It was late when the feast was over, they asked me if I would like a room for the night, I declined because the hideout was only about 40 minutes away from here.

I left into the forest path, thinking it would be faster than the main road. As I was walking down the i heard a branch snap I quickly went to grab my sword, but I was to late I was being held down by iron chains. I struggled trying to get up and move around when a nasty grinning came up to me "Don't he look mighty pretty boys". I heard a chorus of agreements coming from the other bandits that appeared. 

I felt dread settle in my stomach at the look of lust he had sent me, I noticed the other bandits weren't even trying to hide there's. The nasty grinning guy started walking around me, checking me out, I felt a shiver of disgust going through me. "Don't he just look to pretty to kill him, yet". They wouldn't, would they, I prayed to every God and goddess I could think of. The nasty grinning guy started taking my clothes off. The other bandits tried to get closer but he said, " Get away he mine first".

I stated terrified as he finally got my boxers off, I think you can guess what happened next. He had done it, but I felt something snap inside of me I started transforming I grew a pair of blood red wing with black symbols, my eyes turned black, two medium sized horns appeared with a tail came along with it, and finally my claws grew longer and started dripping acid to the ground. 

I brought out a rusty huge sword from the red grimoire beside me. I thought I would never have one I was supposed to be magicless. The bandits started to try to run away, I ran to each and everyone of them my mind blank with rage as I slaughter them.

I broke into tears as I transformed back into my regular self, I can't believe I done that, I didn't want to kill anybody. I started running back to the hideout never noticing the grimoire in my hands. Everybody should be asleep by now as I ran inside. I was so busy trying to get to my room I never notice two pairs of eyes on me, I was still naked, my clothes were shredded, nothing left of them.

I got to my room and quickly shut the door running to my bathroom. I had relapses before, I had almost killed myself about a month ago, that's when I truly tried to stop. I saw the worry in his eyes and the love, when he thought I was asleep, he had whispered, "I love you Asta, you may not be my real son but I truly love you like a son." 

I couldn't handle no more I got out my razor ready to make the first cut, but suddenly a bigger hand grabbed my wrist before I could bring it down. It was dad, I still had tears in my eyes, I quickly scooted into his lap as I started sobbing. Dad hugged me, I curled deeper into his stomach. I felt something furry crawl up next to me trying to comfort. 

I had fell asleep in dads arms, not wanting tomorrow to come. I awoke early, the next morning with a pair of pajamas and the blood that was on me was gone now. I prayed again, hoping father doesn't hate me for killing the bandits and turning into a demon. How would I even explain it to him? A bark interrupted me from my thoughts, I turned my head and saw a black wolf pup with a crescent shaped moon on its chest, it has frosty blue eyes. It was a girl a wolf, I had checked it gender, I wonder if she mine or not. She was one of the most beautiful wolves I ever saw.

I bet she was furry thing that tried to comfort me last night. As I was wondering a few things about the pup a knock came from my door. I winced when I moved, I didn't think it would hurt this bad I got depressed again, my first time is gone. "Come in", I shouted, dad came through the door with food in his hand. I was impatient and asked, "Is she mine". Dad looked amused and said, "She is a present for you, for your first mission."

I quickly picked her up and winced again as pain shot through me. Dad looked at me in worry and asked, " What happened or you will be punish if you don't say". I really didn't want to answer the question I looked down and quietly said, "I was raped, I got my grimoire and transformed into a demon and killed them all. I deserved everything that happened to me".

Dad looked pissed, he went over to me and pulled me into a tight hug and said, " I don't blame you, I would've done the same if I caught them. Asta look at me, you will always be my son, I love you. I cried into his arm, happy that he still loves me. 

This won't happen alot, I was really bored today.


	6. Meeting an Old Freind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the time skips.

Timeskip 1 month 

Dad is teaching me how to control my demon transformation, as in trying to get it under control, it likes to play games with my mind. I'm slowly getting it under control, dad and Kira are helping loads with it and the nightmares.

Oh yeah, Kira is the wolf dad gave me a few weeks ago. She was an elemental wolf, right now she could only control ice, the color of her eyes. As she grows she gain more elements, each time she learns a new one her eyes change to the color of the element. When she not using any element or using her original element, they turn to her natural colored eyes.

Kira can live up to 230-300 years. The reason why is she like a guardian of elements, they are supposed to protect them, make sure no harm comes to them. 

Timeskip 2 months 

I learned my lesson, after I finally let her to sleep on my bed, she can be a real cover hog, rolling herself into all the covers, no fair. She was just to cure to get mad at as she used her puppy eyes on me, smart wolf. 

Another thing, when I wanted so fresh air a few days ago, we went for a walk through the forest. A snake, I hadn't noticed next to me almost but me, but Out A grabbed it, not killing it, took its back to its hole where I could see eggs.

I felt so bad after that and walked little bit away while watching Kira put the snake down and start running back to me. She started glowing green, I had to turn my head, because the light being so bright. As it finally stopped, I turn to see Kira with eyes as green as leaves. She learned a new element that day, nature.

Timeskip 3 months 

I finally gained full control over the demon transformation. It's been along 5 months and so many days from training, nightmares, and trying to ignore the urge of cutting again after most of the nightmares. Dad and Kira helped with all that, dad doing little out of the way things for me, Kira walking with me to clear my mind or her snuggling next to me as comfort. Dad asked me something important yesterday, if I wanted to become an official magic knight at the magic knight selection exam.

I said yes, we planned, well dad was going to force Finral to take dad, me, Kira, and Gordon to the exam. Kira is aloud to come but she cannot interfere with the exam.

Timeskip till the day of the exam

(Yuno easily defeated the chain guy, in this story)  
Me and Kira got up early, which was so fun. Kira was being a brat, ever time I tried to take the cover off of us she pushed her paw against my hand moving, after awhile I won, haha Kira. 

We went down to the hall with dad, finral, gordon, and finally Charmy was the only ones awake. Charmy had her sheep cooking breakfast for all of us.

After we ate Finral dropped us off at the entrance and went back to the others. Me and Kira got in line, wow the line was long. There was about 20 or more people in front of us, in the middle a guy, that most people were talking about, by they their eyes were subconsciously looking at him. He looked similar how I would picture Yuno at this time.

He reminded me about how I send my allowance, when ever I get it send it back to my old village, did you really think I would forget about my home for 13 years. I don't think dad knows yet, but I'm not for sure when it comes to dad. I got number 174, as I went to go the testing area, the anti magic stayed away from all except one. The rest, I think was because my grimoire having a demonic aura that they only noticed, yet.

I was trying to run away from the only one who wouldn't leave me alone and bumped into the Black haired guy from earlier. You wanna know why he looked so similar because it was Yuno.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuno stated at me in disbelief in his eyes. I didn't look much different from 2 years ago, I was still shorter than Yuno, but I grew a little, my hair is now is a bit longer. I was still hoping for a growth spurt and now to grow taller than Yuno, who was unnaturally tall. Yuno looked looked like he wanted to smack or hug me, he took the latter and hugged me. 

He looked down on me with hope shinning brightly in his eyes "That is you Asta, right?" I slowly nodded my head and hugged him back, I had tears in the corner in my eyes, I'm pretty sure Yuno does to. He slowly pulled back and have me a slight smack in the face. He had worry and anger now I'm his eyes to. " I thought you had killed yourself, why did you never let us know you where alive? " I feel bad for it, but at the same time not, only because I have them my monthly alliance dad has for me.

"What he doesn't spend gambling" I mentally sweatdropped at the statement i had made in my mind. "I really wanted to Yuno, but I had issues i had to sort out before I could, because I know you all would want me to come back to the village." Yuno still had anger in his eyes, but not as much as before. 

"Alright just remember to write them, please Asta." I nodded of course Yuno was most likely going to tell them anyways. Suddenly I felt a peck on my head and realized what I was doing earlier, I waved at Yuno and started running away from the anti-magic bird.

Yuno pov  
I stated wide eyed at the scene of Asta being Chase by a anti-magic bird a wolf. I was praying to any god or goddess who would listen to me, that was Asta wolf. If not, I'm glad I'm not him of course he still my rival. I would still help if gets out of hand, secretly. 

Asta pov   
As I was running from the anti-magic bird, and Kira hot on our tails I ran into somebody. I tilted my head up as all three of us slammed into him, I think it's a him at least. I tilted my head up and noticed it was dad we had ran into. He picked my me and Kira up and dropped us to the side and let the chase began. I knew he was silently laughing at my misfortune in his head.

I heard amusement in his voice as he told Finral to just teleport them to the bathroom. "Hah" I whispered under my breath he had lost his way, even through enjoying my misfortune. I suddenly ran into another person, dang it why is there so many people here. It was a girl with blue pink tails.

She was hiding behind a pillar, I waved at her as a way saying sorry. She had blush on her cheeks and just turned away from me and went back into hiding behind the pillar. I was going to start running again when a guy came up to her, making her look sad.


	8. Nozel is a jerk

I stopped and hid behind a pole with vines crawling around from age and magic. I really didn't care about the stupid anti-magic bird getting into my hair all that matters is helping someone in need. I may not know her, but I'm not going to let some innocent girl get hurt when I'm standing here watching. I would do it for anybody anybody, even my enemy on some occasions. I watched as she started to rub her eyes a little as little drips of salty water fell from her face. Suddenly I hear Kira starting to growl as time seemed to slow as he raised his hand in motion to slap her.

I couldn't stand there doing nothing no more, I pushed forward as fast as I could breaking the ground during the process. Bam! I managed to hit on his cheek. He gasped at the sight of his cheek beginning to turn a yellow color. "Why the fuck did you hit me, you bastard" the guy yelled at me. I growled and spoke venomous, "How much of an idiot do you take me as to just watch someone hit another person for no reason." The guys eye twitch looking annoyed at me. " I can't believe I let some midget hit me. " He mumbled, glaring at me with a glare that no one would shake from. " (no asta I think thats only you) 

Before I could answer back someone from behind me said "What the hell are you doing here, Nozel?" I looked behind me to see dad and some guy wearing a weird mask. "I should ask the same Yami, William why are you with that buffoon." I'm guessing the weird guy wearing the is William raised his eyebrow and answered "I don't see why you should care Nozel?" Nozel just huffed and said "I guess I'll be going now I was just going to teach that ungrateful brat a lesson." I glared at his back as he quickly walked away. "What did we miss Asta, while me and William were talking." As he said that, he sent a smirk to William who had a tiny of pink on his cheek. I a questioning eyebrow and said, " He was about to hit her. " I pointed to the girl who was unsuccessful trying to sneak away. 

She had her hands twisting in front of her, they were sweaty, I'm guessing she's nervous. I think, she could have to go to the bathroom through. I picked up Kira and softly offered Kira to her. Kira still looked like a puppy, so I thought she could feel a little better after the whole thing with Nozel. She gladly took her petting her looking at me with a weird glint in here eyes, with a tint of pink on her cheeks, weird. Yami looked at the girl and said,   
"So, I'm guessing your here to try to get into a different squad."

She slowly nodded and mumbled "I don't think the Black Bulls will be as bad now, if Asta is there." Before I could speak up again they called all the contestants over to an area. I quickly gasped and grabbed Kira from the weird girl and quickly ran over to the area they said on the magic speakers.


	9. The test

The test began, I think I cheated, but I'm not very sure. Does it count of you using your demonic magic, I hope not because that's the only reason I'm able to fly, my wings black as night spread as wide as they could be, happy that I'm finally using them again. Kira was upset that she couldn't participate, wow such a big word, I can't believe I finally got it right with nobody around and me talking to myself in my head. The judges let it by, but told me to still grab a broom and not use my magic. I think I scared to many people to, my demonic isn't pretty, just thinking about how I gained my form almost made me go into a panic attack.

I really wish Kira was here right now, she with dad, Gordan, and Finral. I tried to get the broom up, but I couldn't, I didn't want look up into the captain's to see how disappointed dad was going to be in me, all the time spent training was slowly going down the drain. I pinched myself out of my depressing thoughts and finally started trying harder, this wasn't the only test right? I still have some to go. Next was aiming, so fun, I scared the the contestants more than the audience. I shot black poison from my class and yeah, some were afraid to get burn. At least Yuno wasn't afraid of me he gave me a small supportive smile. 

Yuno looked at me and mouthed, "Guess who will be the next.wizard king, not you." I knew he was just trying to get me to try harder than I'm already am, and showing his support the best way he know how. Dam, when did I get so smart, guess the lessons are paying off now. They were still a bitch, Sam it I'm getting distracted again, but it's so boring when your waiting for your turn to fight, nobody wanted to partner up with me, to scared. Yuno already went with some guy before I could ask him. Finally the haha guy asked me if I wanted to battle, I of course agreed.  
Inside Sekke head  
I bet it will be easy, the magic has to be fake right? Or why wouldn't those birds chased him earlier. He definitely no match for the great Sekke and I will prove he isn't as strong as everyone thinks.

Back to Asta pov  
As I get ready for my fight with haha, I can't help but feel someone stating at me intently, with anger? I'm not for sure,if was anger it would feel different. It kinda feels like when thosse guyss starrted to raa. I couldn't finish the sentence, but this gaze felt more kind and maybe loving, but not dads loving I'm so confused. It appeared to be someone from the Crimson Lion squad. I am so confused what do they want with me. I got into position for the beginning of the battle. Haha used his magic first and created some kind so magic shield, it was so awesome. I can mentally hear dad scolding me, I don't think that's very healthy. I brought my anti-magic sword out and easily cut through it. Not one of his cannon even got close to hitting me. He made me angry after he explained why he wanted to be a magic knight and what he was doing it for. I quickly knocked him out declaring me the victor. Yuno have me a happy little smirk, dam bastard. I still felt that gaze, but for a moment I caught the haze of the one holding it Leopold Vermilion. I wanted to ask him why, but my thoughts got interrupted by the guy telling me to go, that I had won, let the next round began. I guess I'll just have to find out after its all over.


	10. Christmas special

Asta stared at the lion before him, the lion was proud and overly excited, well that's what he gets for getting his boyfriend a a lion costume. He knew his boyfriend would love it the moment he opened his present.   
Boyfriend pov   
In all of his boyfriend merriment, he forgot to give Asta his own present. He had had picked it out on a mission with his older brother, they happens to find a stand selling exotic items from all over the kingdom's and beyond. He had found Asta the perfect gift, the gift showed who Asta belonged to and something he would regularly use. The gift was a weather proof and fireproof bracelet with a special charm inside. The bracelet had his family symbol on the sides, the main theme was gold and red, the bracelet had multiple gems that's stands for something. First was a brazing red ruby, just like my flames, for Asta to know I'm always there for him. A sunstone for happiness to be forever be with him, from the sun God himself. A sapphire to bring wisdom to my poor Asta who wants to be friends with everyone, let the wisdom help him decide who his true friends are. The final one is turquoise for protection. I was super excited to give it to Asta I could barely wait for Christmas, plus he will arrive soon, it makes me even more excited.  
Asta pov  
Suddenly my boyfriend got quiet,I got worried, it was rare for him to be so quiet. He ran towards our room like the duties of hades were behind him. He came back with a simple black jewelry box. I opened it, inside was one of the magnificent bracelet I have ever seen. A few my boyfriend explained what all the gems ment, we decided to cuddle on the couch, before everyone arrive.He rubbed my bulging belly with one hand, the other hand clasped mine showing our wedding rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually part of the story, just a little fluff gift.


	11. Chapter 9

Asta watched in fascination how much Yuno had grown. Yuno became so much better with his wind magic. Asta wanted to know more about Yuno awesome power, before he could wonder his mind drifted to sadder thoughts. Asta was a little disappointed to have not been there to see the person he considered as a brother from a young age. Would Yuno ever truly forgive him for leaving him the way he did? Asta mentally shrugged his shoulder, Asta made a mental promise to himself right than and there as he watch Yuno easily best the snobby noble.   
The promise was to find out if Yuno was still mad or deeply hurt, if so to fix it any way he could. Everyone was silently praying to every deity they could that one of the magic squad captain's would want them. The nobles were an exception because they believed it was there place to be in one of squads. Asta slowly let his mind drift in ease knowing his dad will always choose him to be in his squad, even if he's a little over the top. 

Asta held his breath, the calm of his mind disappearing, he knew that Yuno would easily get in but Yuno was still considered to be a brother to him. A soft nudge to his hand made his worries disappear for a second.  
  
"Hey girl, are you supposed to be." Asta tried to give his most disappointed face as Kira whined. Asta knew that his dad most likely seen his worries and let Kira loose to go to him and comfort him.  
  
" Okay, okay. I'm sorry girl I was just joking. " Kira have a small huff and turned her head away from him, Asta couldn't help but let a small laugh get past his lips. Kira shot him a dirty look. They were interrupted out of there little game to see all mine squad captain's raising their hands for Yuno to be on Their team. Asta couldn't help but let his eyes shine in price at his brother all but I'm blood.  
  
Yuno chose the Golden Dawn squad because he wanted to protect his brother the best way he knew how, to be the strongest. The Golden Dawn would help him achieve just that. Asta slowly walked in front of the judges, Kira already gone back to his dad. His anxiety getting a getting a hold of him again. He could feel the sweat drip down his head. He knew his dad would pick him, but still there was always the what if in his mind. Asta eyes widen in surprise at what he saw before, he never though this would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope whoever reads this book enjoys it. I tried to improve the quality of the writing I'm just not very good. I'm going to try and get back into writing this story again. I'm still terrible sorry for the long awaited update for those who enjoy this story. Also sorry for short chapter I'll try to write longer next time.


	12. Chapter 10

Asta stated in disbelief at how many captains raise there hand, only two. The Crimson Lion and the Black Bull, the Crimson Lion squad captain looked uncomfortable with his hand raised, but what really messed with Asta is the boy standing next to the captain had hope shinning in his eyes.

Asta took a quick at his dad, the maniac grin on his face sent a slight shiver through his back. Asta was tempted to choose the Crimson Lion but his dad eyes dated him to go to the Crimson Lion and to see what will happen.  
  
"I choose the Black Bulls." Asta spoke with a tremble to his voice. Who wouldn't with the Black Bulls captain Smiling like a maniac?

Asta felt a disappointed pair of eyes on his back as he was walking to Yuno. He rushed over to give Yuno a hug, but no Yuno was being a bully and dodged his hug.   
Yuno couldn't help but feel the pair of eyes glaring at his back. He turned around around to see it was the boy next to the Crimson Lion squad captain. He raised his eyebrow in his his direction but the glare didn't stop.

"Yuno, I'll see you later." Before Yuno could reply Asta ran off to the restrooms, I'm the corner of his eye he saw the guy Asta fought follow him. He quickly stalked forward he wouldn't let harm come to his brother. The guy summoned a poisonous lizard at the restroom Asta was in. When Yuno was about to step in and kill the lizard and scold the guy, the guy that was glaring him earlier stepped forward and lit the lizard in fire.

"What the hell do you think your doing? " Leo have a menacing glare at the bible who fought his crush.

"I was just going to play a simple little prank." Sekke had a smirk on his face that Leo just wanted to punch. He kept his self restraint in, like his brother taught him, and innocently told him his squad captain was looking for him. More specifically for some major mission because he was so impressed with Sekke.  
That had the idiotic moving away from him and the restroom his crush was in. Yuno couldn't help but give a small chuckle from the scene and knew what he had spoken was a lie.

Asta came out to see a Crimson Lion member standing at the door. The boy have Asta a big grin, and spoke with so much determination.

"Hey, your Asta right?" Asta gave a small nod, mentally a small question mark appeared in head. " I was wondering if you were dating the wind user, the one one you tried to hug earlier. " Asta gave a boisterous laugh, that Leo could help but to love. He like the sound from the laugh, he wanted to make Asta laugh as much as he could.

"Yuno, is like my brother, I don't think I could ever date him." Leo let out a small breath of relief, he still had a chance to be with Asta, Leo eyes started to shine with hope.

"Later when your acquainted with your squad, would you like to go on a date?" Leo had a roaring blush in his face. Asta couldn't help but to have to. He never been asked out before, he didn't really know what to say. He was also afraid of being raped again. Asta wanted to give the boy a chance, but his mind was riddled with the terrible memories of the past.

" I.. I really don't know what to say. Let's try getting to know each other first before we start dating. We just met today. " Leo gave a disappointed but understanding bid towards Asta.

"While we get to know each other, I'll prove I can be the perfect boyfriend for you." Asta stated at disbelief he never thought anyone would care about being with him. There was to many bad features about himself. Asta gave a small happy nod. Leo gave a loud yes that echoed through the air.

" before I forget you will have to meet my dad, he can be a little overprotective at times. " Leo gave a happy smile and nodded, nothing could ruin his mood.

"Who is your dad?" Leo gave a curios look to Asta. As Asta was going to speak someone spoke up first.

"I am." There stood the captain of the Black Bull squad right in front of him with a menacing glare.


	13. Chapter 11

"That's so awesome!" Leo had star shining in his fiery red eyes. "My brother a squad captain to!" Leo was very ecstatic, even as Yami glared down at Fuegoleon younger brother.   
"In all of your dam enthusiasm about trying to get my son to date you, did you even introduce yourself?" Leo could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead, red eyes darting everywhere not looking at Yami.  
"Please don't tell big brother, he will give me a while bunch of lessons again for manners." He swiftly turned back to Asta and got on one knee." I am Leo Vermilion from famous house of Vermilion. I Will also be your boyfriend and your fighting partner if you will let me. "He little flames dancing in his eyes as he looked at Asta already infatuated with him.  
"I... Uh I mean thank you. I just don't really know what to say." Asta looked up at his dad for help to only see amusement in his eyes. Asta pinched his arms and mouthed, I will tell Charlotte . Yami glared at his son.  
"Better stop before you break him, before you even get him as a boyfriend. He easily gets flustered so have fun with that." Asta looked Yami, just by his eyes you could easily tell he was feeling betrayed.   
"Asta how do you feel about that Yuno guy you seem pretty close."  
Asta bridges out laughing, around the corner Yuno came out and was chuckling himself.  
" You have nothing to worry about as far as love rivals go. I only think of Asta as my little brother." Everyone could hear Leo soft breath of relief.  
"Where the he'll did you come from, where you secretly listening on our conversation?" Leo was just curious , he wasn't trying to be rude.  
"Well I was watching the haha guy and about to step forward before you showed up. Instead you got to him first and saved Asta." Asta looked confused he didn't remember hearing no fighting outside the bathroom.  
" Um when exactly did this happen while I was in the bathroom. " he looked around in confusion, you could see the question mark on top of his head.  
Before one of the boys could answer the anti-magic bird flew into Asta hair again. "Hey Kira do want some bird for dinner." He frantically tried to get bird out his hair, it was a no go.  
"You have a wolf Asta, that so cool! Can I pet her?" Asta just gave up trying to get out of his hair.I  
"If she doesn't except you there is no way in he'll I'm dating you. If she starts growling at you can $$ $$$ $$$$$ $$$ ." Yami eyes bulge out his head, Leo gained little fire of delight in his eyes. His Asta has some very nice claws just ready to strike. The words came in one ear and out the other as he started daydreaming about his Asta.  
"Where in the hell did you learn that kind of language, was it Magma." Asta deadpan, he looked His dad right in the eye.  
"Maybe I learned from you." As they continued their little usual argument, they never notice Leo and Kira.  
Kira softly padded over to not who wanted to be her Asta mate. His aura looked like Asta, yet they were so much different. His aura told of a kind fairy younger man. Now their interactions will decide if he can be her Asta mate.  
" Hey, your Kira aren't you, you look so pretty. " Flattery won't get you no where Kira mentally scoffed. She needed to make sure he was the right mate after all.  
She bumped her head into his leg, she was going to see how he would let her, if was rough and uncaring than she would never let him mate her Asta. If he was nice and gentle than she gladly give her consent.  
"Do you wanna pet, if so where do you wanna be let girl. She softly rolled into her stomach hopping it wouldn't end in disaster her Asta needed a good mate to take care of him. She knew Asta could take care of himself, but it always good to have someone willing to take care of you to.  
Surprisingly the boy have a good belly rub, his hands may have been rough from hard work yet they were so gentle. She approved she let herself be emerged by the belly rub.  
Asta and Yami finally stopped their argument to notice Leo and Kira. "I guess she approves, my baby boy won't be innocent for much longer." Yami have a cocky smirk just begging to be punched by Asta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will meet Noelle sadly she will still have a crush on him for just a little bit. I love Noelle I'm just not a fan of the ship its gonna make me sad when she realise she has no chance, but someone will be there to make her happy again. (So sorry had trouble with posting it, posted it 2 days ago but it only saved as a draft.)


	14. Chapter 12

Asta was so glad to be finally home. He really needed to think over what Leo had to say, and if he should visit the church. They were like family to him, would they even wanna see him. He left so abruptly and he left a suicide note there. How the he'll was he supposed to tell Leo about his past to. Asta just wanted to sleep on everything for now.  
Yami swiftly picked Asta by the back of his shirt. "Time to meet our other new member." Asta just wanted to sleep now he had to deal with this to.  
" Will Magma still give me the 'new' members initiation. " Yami have a small chuckle.  
"Do you really think he would, have you forgotten how many times he tried to defeat you before and it ended badly for him?" Asta shrugged his shoulders, let out a small breath of relief he couldn't do it today.  
"This is our new Noelle, Noelle this Asta. He may be a new member but he's been with us for awhile." Asta brought his hand up to her, so they could shake hands.  
" Hmph! I am royalty do you really think I would shake hands with a nasty commoner. " At least he was a handsome commoner. No Noelle don't be fooled by his appearance he still a nasty commoner. As that thought past her head she walked quickly down the hall.  
Asta sweat dropped, he gave a small annoyed sigh to. "Can I go to sleep now." Asta as so tired but oh no they had to be took on a tour with Noelle, after they found her.  
"Here are some of your newer chores so listen carefully." Yami had a shit eating grin on his face. Asta new he wouldn't like it. Why do the gods forsake him? What did he ever to deserve this?  
" Can't wait to be eaten by monsters and be my dad slave, oh uh I mean fetcher. " Asta eyes screamed that he was so fucking done with life. Little miss royalty doesn't have to do any of this shit.  
Asta tunes out his dad as the members were being introduced, he already knew everybody. At least the food was better than usual and Charmy was actually sharing her yummy treats. "So Asta I heard you met someone from your old village."   
Magma only knew part of Asta past, Asta was already here when he joined. He knew some really terrible things happen from the gossip of the older members. "Yeah I did, he like my brother. I knew him since my first memory, he has always just been there till I done something stupid."  
Asta just felt like crying now, great. He had to deal with feeling like this for alittle while longer. Why did Magma have to say that. If Asta actually cared to pay attention most of the members were glaring at him for his stupidity.  
"If you want you can go on to your room brat." Most wouldn't notice the hint of affection but he did. He gave his dad a grateful nod and quickly left.

Later that night

Asta was so tired earlier now he couldn't even doze for a few minutes. He eyes were red from crying earlier, right now a the razor looks so tempting. He knew his family loves him, it was always there lurking waiting to strike while he was at his weakest emotional state.  
A knock resonates throughout the room breaking the peaceful yet deadly silence. "Are you still up?" The rough voice of his dad cut through the air.  
"Yes, please come in." If there was a bit of desperation in his voice they ignored it.   
Yami swiftly came in, softly shutting the door. He set down by Asta on his bed. " Ignore Magma he didn't mean to hurt your feelings or bring up and memories. " Asta simply nodded snuggling close as he could to his dad finding comfort by the little action.  
"Will you stay with me tonight. I don't.... I don't want to have any nightmares. All the bad memories are trying to resurface again." Yami gave a small rare smile and nodded.  
" You know you have to scoot over first right. " Asta sighed and got out the comfy position and gave his dad some room.  
"I love you dad goodnight." Asta snuggled as much as he could to his dad chest.  
As Asta went to sleep he never heard his father caring words. " I will always love you my son. I may not show it in a caring way but I do. I would split the world for you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Asta know Zora or maybe heard passing mentions of him. I could just let him never meet Asta because Yami was to overprotective of him. If you don't know who he is, watch the latest episodes in not about to spoil it.


	15. Asta First Mission

Leo knew he was getting in trouble later, but he had a good reason. He wanted to see his Asta first mission. His brother most likely knew where he was, he was the reason he got to see to see Asta first mission. He had to beg Fuegoleon to tell, and Fuegoleon wasn't exactly friends with Yami.   
Leo quickly hid behind some bushes as he saw Asta, Kira, the Silva girl, and finally some senior magic knight. He didn't care for the other two. They were supposed to hunt some wild boars. Leo was so excited to see Asta in action.

Asta looked around at the surrounding area, there was a familiar scent. He couldn't remember for the life of him who had that scent. Asta may not be in his demon form, but some reason some of his demon senses stayed with his human form. His demon sense of smell and sight stayed with his human form.   
He couldn't wait to hunt the wild boars, the mission was going to be fun. "So newbies when we see the board I'll let you take care of them." Magma made the deal seen like he was trying to do a good deed.  
" Wow, thank you so much Magma. " Asta gave a big grin, "I never knew you were so kind."  
Noelle sighed, "He not, he's just trying to make us do all the work that he doesn't want to do." As Magma was about to speak, the wild boars they were supposed to be hunting came running at them.  
" Good luck newbies. " Magma got behind the two newest members.   
"I'm royalty, I shouldn't have to fight some boars." She so helpful my mind ' helpfully' supplied. I'm stuck fighting some huge ass boars alone now. Asta let the board chase him around for a few minutes see if his teammates would help. No luck, Asta quickly pulled out his anti-magic sword.  
"Hey uglies, come here or are you to stupid to understand." Asta paled rapidly, the idea sounded better in his head. They came at full force barely giving Asta a time to block. Asta gave a menacing grin a quickly slaughtered the boars. He picked each up after killing them. All the while Noelle and Magma stood there, mouth gasping.  
" Um, where is Kira? " Asta quickly started to look around worried, Kira could easily defend herself, yet she had an awful sense of direction.  
Leo got caught be Kira real soon, he thought she would've of alerted Asta. The only she did was plop down beside him, have him her puppy eyes. Quickly understanding Leo started to pet her gently as he could.  
Leo couldn't believe how rude Asta teammates were, if he wasn't trying to stay hidden he would've of helped him. Asta most likely gotten angry at him.   
Asta fought so amazingly, his plan would've gone on without a hitch if Kira didn't bark when he hollered for her. "Oh, uh hey Leo, what are you doing here?"   
Leo tried to innocently smile at Asta, yet that quickly failed. " I'm sorry I just wanted to see you fight. " Leo kept bowing as an apology.   
Asta gave a huge grin, "So what did you think? And please stop bowing." Leo couldn't hide the relief that filled him Asta wasn't mad.   
" You were so amazing I could barely take my eyes off of you. " Asta started to blush a bright pretty shade of red. "You look good while your blushing." Leo couldn't help blurring out. Asta turned even redder, if anyone looked at Leo they could see his ears were red.  
" Since your already here, if Magma don't mind do wanna come with us to get the reward. We could get to know each other better."  
Asta felt the blush would never leave his face. Leo lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded so fast Asta was afraid he got whiplash.   
Magma quickly gave a thumbs up to Asta, so he would know Leo could come. "Were heading to Saussy Village."


	16. Good Luck Enemies

As the group was nearing the village, Magma stopped. Than he ran as fast as he could to a little edge. "What the hell going on here."   
Asta being the idiot he could be, said, " They sure do have strange weather. " Noelle rolled her eyes at his stupidity, Magma groaned in displeasure, and Leo snuck up behind Asta.  
"Asta, kitten, that most over there is made of magic." Asta jumped in fright as Leo hugged him. Asta tried to calming his breathing down, he couldn't let Leo know about his issues he would hate him.  
"Hurry up, something bad could be happening." As they reached the entrance of the small village Asta brought his anti-magic sword and started swing around to Magma commands.  
"Hey, is that you Magma?" Magma ran forward to the guy that Apple up. All around them villagers were crying and afraid. Magma got up and ran to a kid named Nick, "What happened here."   
The boy slowly looked up at Magma, the years in his face clearly showing. "Grandpa tried to fight them, but he couldn't win." The kid unleashed a fifth of years once again. With shaky hands, he pointed to an old man laying on the ground bleeding.  
"No, this can't be. You have to wake up gramps, whose going to teach me how to be a man." Magma fell to the ground, hands on the old man shirt.   
"Hey, you have to get up with a big problem." Noelle than pointed to icicles pointed at the villagers.   
A man with a large scar on his forehead than spoke up, "There is no point in trying to save them, there as good as dead." Asta glared at the guy and his companions.  
While the they were talking Kira decided she would help the poor old guy bleeding in the floor. Blood was made of water, wasn't it? She sure she heard her Asta say it somewhere. Her eyes started turn aqua, the old man blood quickly going black to his body, (the blood was cleaned). Kira now let her eyes red, just like fire. She quickly burned the injury, she hoped it would be enough.  
The scar face guy lifted his hand, time seemed to slow for Asta, he quickly transformed. Going as fast as he could be sliced all the icicles up. "Nice going Asta" Asta gave flushed at the compliment from Leo. Magma screams it to, but he just didn't care.  
"What the hell are you?" The ice mage resolve crumbled at the sight of his form. His master told him something long ago that gave him nightmares. The same grimoire the boy had, was the one from his master tales.  
He wanted to leave, but it to late now. Maybe he won't be as strong yet. For now he will focus on the mission to kill the lowly commoners.  
He brought out another wave of icicle to kill the villagers. He than motioned for one of his follower to stab the not with that grimoire, as his hand fell the boy was up slicing them again at the last one, Asta was stabbed by the water mage.  
Leo rushed towards him, Asta eyes closed in pain. The ice mage knew this might be his only chance, unfortunately for him another would save them.  
Noelle was royalty she didn't have to be here, or see the sight of Asta and Leo being lovey dovey. As she was about to turn and leave she felt a gentle rug at her skirt. A child started up at her with pleasing eyes when she looked down.  
"Please save us Mrs.knight." Noelle knew she could let the little girl down. Suddenly her grimoire opened to a new page. She cast the spell and some of water appeared above the people and her fellow knights.  
Leo was pissed that got had the audacity to hit his Asta. Suddenly just like Noelle grimoire a few seconds a go, his flipped to a new page. "I summon thee fire Dragon of hell itself tartarus." A loud roar shook the air as large magic circle appeared before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to write next chapter now. Ps I might have gotten carry a way, because of lack of sleep. But for now let out boys be op. Also dragons are going to be thought of as a god.


	17. Dragon

Here's a cute picture of one of my favorite pairings sadly not from black clover, but still cute.

Everyone eyes grew large at the sight of the ferocious beast. The mighty roar it have sent shiver of fear down there back. The allies of Leo were just dumbfounded, they never even knew a spell like this existed.  
"What do you wish me to do master?" The Dragon bowed its head to Leo. Leo mind was racing, what should be say?  
"I order you to take out those guys. " Leo pointed to there enemy, the enemy looked as if they wanted to run away.  
"As you command." The Dragon flew high into the air, his mouth opening to st a fiery roar of fire upon them.  
"Don't kill them, we need the alive." Leo didn't know how powerful the attack was going to be, better safe than sorry. The scar faced guy kept his face blank, not letting his shock show again. He swiftly brought his grimoire.  
"You petty human think you have chance against me, a dragon." The angry roar of the Dragon echoed through the air, but the guy didn't use a attack spell. He encased them all in ice and destroyed it.  
Asta eyes got wide, "How can they just waste there lives like that? Do They hold no importance to them." Asta almost wasted his life like that, it brought bad memories that he would rather forget than remember.  
Leo walked up to him, slowly hugged him, "What wrong kitten?" Asta blushed in embarrassment at the nickname.  
"The fight just brought up some bad memories." Leo gave a soft nod. "There is also something else. The next time alone I need to tell you something. I don't know if you still wanna be with through after you hear me out."  
Leo gave Asta incredulous look, "You really think I won't wanna be with after you tell me whatever it is? I love you Asta get it through your thick head already." Leo leaned in a have Asta a kiss, as Asta was about to pull away Leo kissed tongue prodded his lips. Asta let a small gasp out, giving Leo a chance to enter.  
"We're still here you idiots. What are you going to do about that dam dragon, can you get rid of it?" Noelle eyes and voice told her jealousy of Leo.  
"It just like any other summon spell I should be able to easily send him back." Leo said the enchantment once more, but this time at the end he said close instead of open.  
Asta stood in the background, wishing to run from his embarrassment. Leo reached his rough yet gentle hands up and slowly pat his head.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Leo voice told all about his regret, not for the awesome kiss, but for kissing him in front of his senpai.   
"This was one heck of a day, especially for you juniors." Magma had a guilt all through his voice. He felt like it was his fault that they experienced this for there first. He's pretty sure the old man was dead to, the reason he became a magic knight. (He didn't see Kira healing the old man, because he was to busy fighting to notice.)

With the Anti-magic bird

He stared at the scene laid before, the knights that killed themselves just so wouldn't give up information. How pathetic those little humans were. Right now he was in his human form, a form that shouldn't be possible for anti-magic birds.  
He had long black hair, some strands had feathers. His eyes dark as night, still the same beady eyes. His eyes started to fill with so much excitement at to what is to come. "Guess I better get the stone and leave, maybe I'll see him again who knows."  
He quickly grabbed the stone and put it in one of his many pockets. He transformed back into one of those Anti-magic birds and flew down to Asta head. His hair was nice and soft and later could be made into a bed for him as a bird. 


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't wanna leave you guys without a warning again, I have no clue when I'm gonna update. It could be at the beginning of summer, middle of winter, I'm also going to fixing my the mistakes that I know I made, I just don't have much time in the winter with school. Now my dog died that has been with me for like forever so I'm just been depressed. Now on to the chapter.

Asta sighed gloomy when Leo had to finally separate from there tiny group. He already missed him, and unique personality. At least he get to go back and learn more about the other members. The anti-magic bird that always lays on his fluffy silver hair finally showed up again. Asta could see the bird has something shined in his mouth, but he wasn't about to be packed by the dang bird.

The way to the hideout seem to take ours, and he was bored. He would have already ran along, but now he had a team to considerate of. The bird didn't seem to help either with the long trek.

When he finally did get back to the hideout he was given a list of chores since he was technically the newbie. Dam was his dad's giant dogs a menace to feed, they behaved for him and were cute an all, but they get a little to rough.

Kira tried to fight with them because she thinks there hurting her master/friend. The easily towered over her, yet she could make them bend in submission because of her powers.

While he was stuck doing those chores, Noelle did none that he could seen her do. He was even traumatised by one, he never wanted to see that much of his dad, especially not after the talk. He lit up red from just remembering the incident.

When Asta finally got the done with the chores, he went to his room and actually started to think about the last few days. He missed Yuno so bad, but he can't help but remember some of the things that had been said to him at the church.

Now he just wanted to curl up and die, as if sensing his son depression, Yami walked in with all his glory. Quickly noticing the depressed state of his son, he asked something that would make him feel so much better.

"Hey, do you want me to get old fire man little brother to come over. I'm sure he would be more than willing. Yami voice was gruff but with a soft tint.

"Yes, please." Asta decided than and there if he should continue this relationship, he will tell Leo about his past.


End file.
